


Something to Take Care Of

by uniquecellest



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Kit is getting ready to go on a mission with Ty, but a slip of words has him blushing.





	

Kit zips up his bag he hears footsteps come up behind him. "So what are we doing?" Ty asks. Kit takes a deep breath. He and Ty have a. . . unique relationship. When they first met Ty had put a knife to his throat, the second time Ty had been calm as if he hadn't been bothered by the fact that Kit is a Shadowhunter.

A month after becoming a Shadowhunter Kit and the others were summoned to the London Institute. That's how their relationship became. . . confusing. Everyone was playing Spin the bottle and one of Ty's cousins told him to kiss Kit. Which in turn has caused Kit to think about how he feels about Ty. He has seen people----mundane and not----and has thought of some of them as 'cute' but to him he's sure that there is no word that can describe Ty, in any language.

Which confuses him even more because he hasn't felt like this before nor has he even been in an actual relationship either.

"Somewhere. I have something to take care of."

"What?"

"You and us." Kit doesn't hear the words until after they leave his mouth. His face heats up. "I----former----my dad----client. Yeah. Star we're going to take care of a former client of my dad's."

Placing his bag over his shoulder Kit starts walking towards the door when Ty replies. "This is a verbal conversation, and what does 'star' mean? I know many words can mean many things depending on context so what does star mean in this one?"

Kit's face heats even more, though he doesn't know why. "Nothing, it's just a mundane thing." He scurries out of the room not wanting his heart to keep beating fast, lose his inability to speak. He just wants to leave for the mission and get it over with.

**Author's Note:**

> <https://creativetomboylovesbooks.tumblr.com/post/158604026802/kit-i-have-something-to-take-care-of-ty>


End file.
